<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specs of Blue by Slowly_turning_Pinwheel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894362">Specs of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowly_turning_Pinwheel/pseuds/Slowly_turning_Pinwheel'>Slowly_turning_Pinwheel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mc is a gem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowly_turning_Pinwheel/pseuds/Slowly_turning_Pinwheel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened their eyes. It had been so dark.</p><p>He closed his eyes. It barely made any difference.</p><p>Was it night? Probably, he thinked. But when nights had been so black?</p><p>He felt so tired... He had barely any energy left to spare. A nap, that would be nice. Yes, just a short rest...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Grim busts open the coffin, he thinks whoever inside it is asleep.</p><p>They don't react when Grim demands to get the uniform. They don't move when monster lets blue flames to roar, so he simply grabs the front of the clothing and pulls. If the sleepyhead won't wake up, then Grim will just take the robe!</p><p>It's hard to strip someone without thumbs, Grim notes. And they are also really, really cold. Like unnaturally cold for someone that's supposed to have blood in their veins.</p><p>At this point Grim pulls up sleepyhead's hood to start smacking their face. It usually woke up humans straight away, right? First he sees pale white jaw, then out slips... Something shiny?</p><p>Shiny thing hits sleepyhead's shoulder and stops there, so Grim picks it up out of curiosity. It has smooth surface and is covered with white stuff. But Grim swears he saw something blue too! So he flips it over.</p><p>Crowley's sharp steps echo and bounce from empty floor and walls. How no one noticed that there was a student missing from the entrance ceremony? The ceremony was well underway when he was forced to find this missing sheep, but they would manage to get back to the Hall of Mirrors before it would end. After all, for he is-</p><p>"FghnyaAAAAAAH!"</p><p>Horrible scream pierces out from the Gate when Crowley swings the doors open. Grey and blue raccoon blurs past him, continuing to scream from absolute terror. His trusted Lash of Love is however faster, stopping familiar's escape with a squeal of pain before resuming back yelling something about 'zombies'.</p><p>It's quickly silenced as Crowley pulls the raccoon close and covers its mouth. It's owner would have a stern talking about school's rules later, but the Ceremony was more important now.</p><p>The Gate is silent. Coffins float gently in the air, lanterns glow faintly green... Yellow eyes scan the area and there! One coffin not floating but laying open on the ground. And the student sitting in it, bended forward and holding a hand on his face.</p><p>"You there! Students are not supposed to-" Crowley calls out as he walks there briskly. But then he noticed how part of the floor seemed to be covered in black soot. And not just floor, the student seemed to cradle his other hand near to his body. Raccoon familiar squeals and squirms against the Lash of Love as Crowley stops.</p><p>"What happened in here! Did you use magic to force the Gate open? Are you hu-"</p><p>Student's head snaps towards Crowley. One wide and terrified aquamarine blue eye stares at the man. Familiar screams into Crowley's hand and goes limp as the student scrambles up. His skin is white as powder, his hood rests in angle that is all too sharp.</p><p>"You are hurt." realization twists a cold knot into his stomach.</p><p>"Come, I can-"</p><p>"Stay away!"</p><p>Student fliches away and backs down to the wall as Crowley tried to approached them. He now held both arms closer to his chest, and just for a split second Crowley's sharp eye caught a glimmer there. A magic pen? No, something much larger.</p><p>Crowley tucked the fainted familiar under his arm and raised his hands to his side. Aquamarine eye darted across the room, searching for a way to escape before pinpointing back to the man in front of him. He'd have to calm him down, before the poor student would hurt themself in this state of terror.</p><p>Man closed his eyes ad took a long breath in. Slowly and carefully, Crowley opened his mouth again.</p><p>"I only want to help. I am the headmaster of this school, and it's my duty to help." he said in steadier voice and opened his eyes. Student bit his lips, still clearly afraid. But the tension on his body eased up by a notch.</p><p>"This is the... School...." they repeated slowly, paniced face turning into one of confusion. Crowley nodded, letting his hands to move down and took a step closer. Student did not flinch this time.</p><p>"Yes. This is the Night Raven College. And I am the headmaster Dire Crowley. You seem to be still in daze after forcefully opening the Gate."</p><p>New wave of distress flushed into student's face and Crowley halted. He grit his teeth and the headmaster noted how they seemed to share same color as his eye.</p><p>"You are not a lunarian?"</p><p>........ Huh?</p><p>Crowley had to blink his eyes couple times before registering the question properly. This wait didn't seem to fit for the short student.</p><p>"Are you a lunarian? Answer!" he demanded harshly. Crowley raised his eyebrow before shaking his head go this odd question.</p><p>"I am not a lunarian. This is a first time I hear such absurd claim." he answered, repeating the original cause why he was there. And this strangely enough seemed to calm student down. They glanced down at what they were clutching, before shaking their hood off.</p><p>Aquamarine hair glimmered and shined under the lanterns, throwing faint light spots on the wall. A good chunk of student's face was missing, showing similar color instead of flesh and bones to stunned Crowley. Then he moved his arm down, showing that there were more pieces of the blue stone.</p><p>"Then... are you a gem as well?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This is my first fic for a Twisted Wonderland au/crossover, where the mc is a gem from Houseki no Kuni.<br/>This fic can also be found on Tumbrl under the same title, written by toughtfulgalaxytrash. If you have any questions of this au, you can head over there and send an ask. I´d love to answer them!<br/>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue glow danced across the cluttered room as Idia leaned back to his comfortable chair. The un-skippable cut scene called Entrance Ceremony was finally over. It was boring to see the new batch of npcs arrive every year, hearing Rosehearts instantly threaten them and Ahsengrotto trying to gather brownie points…..</p>
<p>At least this year had one small suprise event.</p>
<p>“But where did the headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the Ceremony.” Schoenheit noted aloud.</p>
<p>“Abandoning his post…” Idia slumped back to his original pose and made the camera look at the other dorm-leaders. Al-Asim suggested something about a stomach ache, when Ceremony room’s doors slammed open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the headmaster did come back, Idia groaned when the masked man announced loudly that stomach ache was not the cause of his dissappearence. Was he seriously listening the conversation behind the doors?</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Idia furrowed his browns, they were? He pulled down another monitor with the list of new npc names and short profiles that Ortho had provided with quick scans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Felmier Epel, 156 cm, Pomefiore, human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spade Deuce, 173 cm, Heartslabyl, human</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trappola Ace, 172 cm, Heartslabyl, human too…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t supposed to be missing any students. Other leaders looked confused as well when Idia looked back at tablet’s monitor.</p>
<p>Headmaster moved aside revealing much more smaller figure standing behind him. He was holding the edge of robe’s hood like another faceless character, when the masked man motioned him to step in and in front of the Dark Mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they really had missed one…. Idia buried his face into his hands, now he had to spend even more time watching this cut scene! And listen to whatever the headmaster would say afterwards. Maybe he could just mute the feed when the rant would start, it’s not like Crowley would notice it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big brother…” Ortho’s soft voice drifted out of the microphone, snapping Idia out of his wallowing. Yellow eyes peeked through his fingers as Idia moved his focus to the incoming message.</p>
<p>“Yes Ortho?” The last npc was standing in front of the Dark Mirror as it asked for a name. Idia ignored it, he would see it when Ortho would finish the scan.</p>
<p>“This person… They don’t appear to have any pulse. Actually, I don’t think that they’re a person at all.”</p>
<p>“……….. Eh?” Idia snatched the monitor closer and pulled up Ortho’s on-going scan. He heard Dark Mirror repeating student’s name on the background as he followed appearing text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The shape of thy soul is….” Dark Mirror’s monotonous voice said the phrase that was heard over and over during the night when the scan came to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Name, Aquamarine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Height, 150 cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Body function cannot be detected</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Detecting extremely high levels of beryllium aluminum silicate</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Idia’s skin wasn’t so pale already, his knuckles would have been visibly white from gripping the monitor so hard as the Dark Mirror gave its final judgment.</p>
<p>“I do not know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first post for a Twisted Wonderland au/crossover, where the mc is a gem from Houseki no Kuni.<br/>This fic can also be found on Tumbrl under the same title, written by toughtfulgalaxytrash. If you have any questions of this au, you can head over there and send an ask. I´d love to answer them!<br/>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>